Ultra-T
|imagen2 = Omnitrix_showing_Upgrade.jpg |omnitrix = lo posee en el pecho }} Ultra-T (Actualizador en el pais de España) es un Mechomorph Galvanizado del planeta Galvan B introducido en la Primera Temporada de Ben 10. Ultra-T es uno de los 10 Aliens Iniciales de Ben 10, el número 5, según la presentación de la serie. Apareció por primera vez en el Episodio Visitando a los Viejos; cuenta con la voz de Tara Strong en reparto original, la misma voz de Ben y el alien Benlobo. Etimología Su nombre en español se divide en Ultra' que significa gran y T''' que se cree que hace referencia a la Gran Tecnología. En conclusión, el significado es el de Gran Tecnología. Su nombre en inglés '''Upgrade se traduce como "actualizar", lo cual se entiende en función de lo que hace con la tecnología. Realmente su nombre no es "Gran Tecnología" sino que es Ultra Tecnológico, pero la gente no se da cuenta porque está abreviado como Ultra-T. Características y Uso Ultra T es la única forma donde la voz de Ben no cambia, aparte del tono automatizado detrás de ella, esto es debido a que los Mechromorph Galvanizado no se pueden unir con organismos vivos, haciendo que la transformación de Ben a Ultra T sea incompleta, esto se evidencia en sus habilidades ya que un Mechomorph Galvanizado es capaz de copiar cualquier maquina con que ha tenido contacto, sin necesidad de mezclarse de nuevo con la maquina (cosa que no hace Ben). Su piel es de metal negra con un diagrama verde que simula el diagrama que contienen los Chips de artefactos tecnológicos. También tiene una parte de su cuerpo blanca que podría ser la adaptación a la ropa de Ben, ya que en Fuerza Alienígena se muestra su verdadera piel, tiene un ojo redondo por el cual dispara rayos de plasma y cuando cambia de emociones cambia a formas parecidas a semicírculos. Ben lo usa repentinamente por errores de transformación actualizando mayormente las máquinas que posee para usarla como guerreros de batalla. Tras el episodio Trampa para Turistas descubre que tiene la capacidad de disparar. También lo ocupa para caer como un paracaídas y como materia amorfa capaz de pasar por cualquier parte; en este ámbito, es reemplazado por Goop en Fuerza Alienígena. Es el Alien en el que se centra el episodio El Juego Terminó, ya que hace que Ben y Gwen entren en el juego del sumo samurai, haciendo desaparecer a los aliens del Omnitrix incluyéndose, y deben encontrarlo para salir del juego que se encuentra en el Nivel numero 13. Apariciones de Ultra T Ben 10 #Visitando a los Viejos (Primera Aparición). #Trampa para turistas #La alianza #La última risa #Efectos Secundarios #Secretos #Un Nuevo Héroe #Gwen 10 (Por Gwen) (Por Max). #Gladiadores #El Nuevo Hotel #Los Malos están de Regreso #Ben 10.000 (Accidente, por que Ben queria usar a Cuatrobrazos) #Locura a la Media Noche (Hipnotizado) #El Juego Terminó #La Momia Mutante #Miedo a la Oscuridad #La Visitante (Mencionado) #Es Hora de Dividirnos (Accidente, por que Ben quería usar a Ditto) #Un Viaje en Carretera Ben 10: Fuerza Alienigena #Presión en el Muelle (Mencionado) Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena #Forge of Creation (Mencionado) Primera Aparición Ultra T aparece por primera vez al inicio del episodio Visitando a los Viejos, donde detiene un asalto. Ultra-T Negativo (Kevin 11) thumb|left Es el Ultra-T de Kevin 11, la diferencia es que no tiene el omnitrix en el pecho y tiene la voz de Kevin lo raro es que el color blanco de ultra t se debe a la vestimenta de ben y a kevin le deberia aparecer negro o el color de cualquier prenda o solo que tambien hubiese absorbido la vesimenta, apareció en el episodio "Framed" controlando un ferrocarril lleno de gente y casi haciendo que caiga al mar. Sumo Samurai thumb|200px Ultra T es el único alíen que no cambia en el juego de los Sumos Samurai, su insignia esta en el nivel 13. Aparece en el episodio El Juego Terminó Ben 10: Supremacia Alienigena Archivo:Upgrbade.gif thumb|200px| Ultra T aparece en el intro. Tiene el simbolo de Super-Omnitrix en el pecho y su aspecto y forma es más parecido al de Baz-El (Mechomorp Galvanizado). Videojuegos Ben 10 Protector de la Tierra Ultra T no es accesible en este juego, pero su silueta puede ser elegida para identificar las partidas guardadas. Transformación thumb|left|250px Ben se empieza a transformar en Ultra T, desde su brazo le empiezan a salir circuitos, de su cara le sale un circuito redondo y se convierte en Ultra T, al terminar hace la típica pose. Ventajas y Desventajas Habilidades *Puede combinarse con tecnología y controlarla. *Puede mejorar tecnología, dándole mejores capacidades de su diseño original mientras lo este poseyendo. *Puede lanzar rayos de plasma de su "ojo". *Puede estirar su cuerpo hasta cierto punto, permitiendo que se deslice o que flote como un paracaídas. *Puede convertirse en un líquido, concediéndole inmunidad a las armas de un proyectil. *Puede pasar a través de superficies metálicas. *Puede sobrevivir en el vacío espacial. *Puede crear desde su cuerpo pequeños organismos parecidos a Ship. *Puede reconstruirse si es destruido, como Baz-El. Debilidades *Los ácidos y los metales corrosivos pueden disolver a Ultra T. *Si es estirado sentirá un gran dolor. *Puesto que Ultra-T se compone de metal, los ataques eléctricos son más eficaces. *Los pulsos electromagnéticos pueden hacerlo inútil. *Los pequeños organismos no volverán a su cuerpo hasta que Ultra T vuelva a ser Ben de nuevo. Fusion Fall En Fusion Fall el no aparece como un personaje pero se ha encontrado entre los archivos un Nano de Ultra T. Ademas hay dos chaquetas de este personaje y una moto de el (pero son idénticas aunque una es de mayor nivel que la otra). Posiblemente el nano tenga la forma de este en ultimate alien. Imagen:Basic_Upgrade_Varsity_Jacket_(Boys)-1-.png|Chaqueta de Ultra T Nano Ultra T.png|Nano de Ultra T Curiosidades *'Ultra T' fue creado por los Galvans "La especie de Materia Gris" y eso que fue un accidente. *Ship la mascota de Julie se puede transformar en cualquier cosa sin tocar algo sin embargo, Ben no ha descubierto esta habilidad con Ultra T (tal vez pueda usar esa habilidad en su forma suprema). *Este alien al parecer no tiene limite de expancion al momento de fusionarse con la tecnologia u otro actefacto. *Se sabe que este alien es de metal, sin embargo, no lo parece, ya que pueden cambiar de forma y su cuerpo es como gelatinoso *Su color de piel recuerda mucho a los chips ya que tienen como especiya que Ultra T se mira como si fuera blando y gelatinoso y el metal no es asi; ya que Ultra T es metal liquido. Tal vez sea de metal fundido con Bio-Celulas y Nanobots. *Tambien hay algo muy parecido entre Ultra T y Goop que parecen ser iguales ya que los dos es de lineas que se conectan y como Ultra T es tecnologia galvan eso es muy logico. *Sus manos son muy largas y recuerdan a las de Goop. *Su pecho en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena tiene los colores invertidos. *Su "Ojo" cambia de color cuando el habla. *'Ultra T' tiene los dedos muy grandes y recuerda a los de Cannonbolt. *'Ultra T' Tiene una simililtud con Nanomech por que los Dos son tegnologia y no seres vivientes. *A Ultra T nunca se lo vio caerse desde una gran altura pero seguramente si pasara seria igual que Goop. *'Ultra T' es una mescla de Nanomech y goop. *Es posible que Ben no haya desbloqueado a Ultra T porque si no, lo hubiera usado en el episodio Videojuegos para detener al robot aunque también puede ser que lo usara y el robot tuviera sus habilidades. Galería thumb ---ultra t---.jpg Ben10 wp A 1024.jpg EP32-25.jpg Gwen viendo a ultra-t.png Icono de ultra-t en el episodio el juego termino.png|el icono de ultra t 800px-Ben-10-upgrade-wallpaper.jpg|Ultra T. Upgrade3.png|Ultra T fusión con un tren para intentar alcanzar un ladrón que se robó el Camper. 205px-Ultra_T_10009004_Version_2.png Ultra_T..png Upgrade meld with new technology.jpg|Fusionado con un helicóptero. Upgrade Submarine.png|Fusionado con un submarino. Laptop.jpg|En fusión con la laptop de Gwen. 27144P2UltraTmuycerca172350 - copia.gif Ultra_T.jpg Toonix de Ultra T.jpg|Toonix de Ultra T Ultra-T.gif|GIF de ultra-t Upgrade in UA.png|Ultra-T in UA ultra t ben 10.jpg|ultra t ben10 DVD_Ben_10_Classic_Pop_Up_Edition_Vol_1.jpg|Ben transformandoce en Ultra-T Upgrade lazymills style by Willpinoy-1-.jpg|Vercion mas real. Imagen008.jpg|mi dibujo T en:Upgrade it:PlusUltra Categoría:Aliens del Omnitrix Categoría:Aliens de Ben 10 Categoría:Aliens Humanoides Categoría:Aliens Roboticos Categoría:Aliens Categoría:Aliens Tecnologicos Categoría:Aliens del Ultimatrix Categoría:Aliens de Ben Categoría:Aliens que tienen un Item en Fusion Fall Categoría:Aliens Bipedos Categoría:Aliens que lanzan Rayos Categoría:Aliens regenerativos Categoría:Aliens Resistentes Categoría:Aliens que no tienen Boca Categoría:Especies Robots Categoría:Aliens de color verde Categoría:Aliens de Supremacia Alienigena Categoría:Aliens Originales Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Destacados Categoría:Aliens Desbloqueados Categoría:Aliens de color negro